


Ectober Oneshots

by ghostanimal



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ectober (Danny Phantom), Ectober Week 2018, Fluff, Gen, ectober, horror/suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 03:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostanimal/pseuds/ghostanimal
Summary: Ectober oneshots based on prompts by fruitloopghost on tumblr. Multiple pairings and ratings, some oneshots contain OCs. Tags and characters added as prompts are written.





	1. Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Watch me (attempt) Ectober as the list prompted by fruitloopghost on tumblr. The oneshots are all unrelated to each other and may contain OCs, but not always.
> 
> Summary: Victor hated sweater weather.
> 
> Rating: K+
> 
> Inspiration: Ectober as prompts given by fruitloopghost on tumblr. Prompt: Sweater Weather
> 
> Pairings: Implied DannyxVictor
> 
> Warnings: Contains an OC
> 
> Other Notes: The TL;DR of Victor is that he's the very sickly half-ghost son of Vlad Masters. By the time this fanfiction has taken place, Vlad and Victor have reached a truce point with Danny. Victor is Jazz's best friend, and he has a crush on Danny. Victor is in between the ages of Danny and Jazz (so if, for example, Danny is 16, Victor is 17 and Jazz is 18).

"It's sweater weather, not blizzard bundle up weather," Danny joked lightly, and Victor glared. He shifted to wrap his arms around himself, giving a small shiver. Danny had on a dark gray NASA sweater on. But Victor? Victor was bundled up in a thick coat, including a scarf and warm gloves on his hands.

"I'm sick," he reminded the other halfa. Danny's grin dropped a bit. "I can't take it when the weather changes so suddenly."

"Oh. Right." Danny stood awkwardly, shuffling from foot to foot. Victor shivered hard, and he put his hands to his lips. He felt a tight pain in his chest as he managed to summon a hot steam from his fired core into his hands. They burned in relief from being so frozen, and he wiggled his fingers. "So uh, you wanna come in?"

"Please," Victor nearly growled in frustration. "I'm so cold."

Danny flushed, and he moved to the side, allowing Victor to hurriedly huddle inside. The Fenton household was warm, and he sighed happily. It was barely in the mid-60s outside, but he was already so frozen. Danny went to the stairs.

"Hey Jazz! Victor's here!" Danny yelled up.

"Tell him I'll be down in a few minutes, I'm still getting ready!" Danny rolled his eyes.

"You got like a half hour, man," he chuckled, and Victor snorted in amusement, and he moved to the kitchen, setting his backpack on the table and opening it up. "Where you guys headed, again?"

"There's a Psychology conference at the community college," Victor reminded him. He began to dig through it. Danny gave a small nod as he leaned against the kitchen doorway.

"Oh yeah, Jazz wouldn't stop talking about it," he mused.

"Did you want to come?" Victor questioned. "I know there's a big science building there. Could have some space stuff." Danny shook his head no. Victor eventually pulled out a familiar, smaller bag from his backpack, digging through it.

"Nah. More of you and Jazz's thing, honestly," he confessed. "Do you need some water?" Victor's cheeks flushed a bit, glancing up at Danny.

"Please," he requested. Danny nodded, standing up straight and going to the fridge. He pulled out a bottle of water, setting it next to Victor's backpack. The halfa nodded in thanks to Danny as he found the medicine he was looking for.

"What's that for?" he asked. He went ahead and opened the bottle of water for the other before setting it down.

"Hives," Victor replied. He popped a few medicines into his mouth and took a long drink of the water. "Hives and blisters. I get them often when the weather suddenly gets cold like this, especially hives. I haven't gotten any yet, but better safe than sorry if possible." Danny just nodded, watching Victor give a violent shiver.

"You okay?" Danny questioned. Victor nodded, setting the water down.

"Just cold," he confessed.

"Jazz will be a while. Let me make you some tea," he offered. Before Victor could possibly protest, Danny was already at the kitchen counter, preparing some. Victor felt his cheeks flush a bit, and he began to put away his medicines into his bag. He recapped the water bottle and sat down.

Silence fell over them, minus the humming of the electric tea kettle. Danny stood by the counter, leaning against it. His phone was out as he waited.

"Where's your parents?" Victor suddenly asked.

"Went on a date." Victor blinked in surprise. Danny snorted in amusement. "To see the Ghostbusters movie playing at the drive in." Victor snickered. "Where's Vlad?"

"Father's in Japan on business," he explained. Danny frowned, slipping his phone into his pocket.

"Are you home alone then?" Danny questioned. Victor rolled his eyes, leaning onto his elbow.

"Duh."

"Dude, on your way back, you should just grab some stuff and stay here then," he encouraged. Victor's eyes widened as his face darkened. "You can just crash in my room with me."

"Uh, I dunno," he stammered. "I'm fine. I'm not really alone. I have Princess and the maids." Danny grinned.

"You can bring Princess. And the maids isn't really company. I'm sure my parents won't mind. You shouldn't be alone in that giant mansion all by yourself."

"What?" Jazz's voice called out, and Victor was relieved to hear her footsteps coming down the stairs. She came into the doorframe, dressed warmly for the cold weather in dark jeans and a dark blue and white sweater, her purse over her shoulder. Her hair was still a bit damp from a shower. "Victor, are you home alone?"

"Only for like, a week," he argued. Jazz frowned.

"I've been telling him that he should just crash here until Vlad comes back," Danny told her. Jazz beamed.

"Yeah, we'll just stop by on our way home to pick up the cat and some of your stuff," she agreed. Victor flushed harder.

"I'll be fine," he insisted. Jazz shook her head no, and Danny began to focus on the tea again.

"No, we insist. Besides, you can just crash in Danny's room, right?" Victor glared at her sly smile.

"Yeah, that's what I've been saying. I mean, I have an electric blanket and stuff he can use. I like the cold anyway, so I like, never use it" Danny nodded, glancing over his shoulder. He held up two travel cups of tea. "Here." He handed the two a cup each.

"Oh, thanks!" Jazz chirped, and she took a sip immediately. She gave a pleased hum. "Oo, apple."

"Thanks," Victor murmured quietly, taking a drink. It was deliciously hot, and he eagerly took a large gulp. A rush of warmth rushed over him, and he gave a happy sigh. Danny grinned at him.

"Stay warm, okay?" Victor just wordlessly nodded. Jazz hummed in response, nudging Victor. He immediately began to follow her as she went to the front door.

"I'll call when we're on our way back, but it should be around like eight," Jazz called out, opening the door. Cold air hit him, and Victor shivered. Despite the medicine earlier, he could feel hives beginning to appear, and he clutched his cup of tea tightly in his hands. He hated "sweater weather" so much.


	2. Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Subtract the chains, this is what he wanted anyway. Right?
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Inspiration: Ectober as prompts given by fruitloopghost on tumblr
> 
> Pairings: Onesided PaulinaxPhantom
> 
> Warnings: Contains an OC
> 
> Other Notes: no idk how the main plot point happened it just happened pls just roll with it

It's hard to keep track of time without a clock. Had it been days? Weeks? Maybe even months? Danny couldn't tell. He simply sat dumbly against the wall. The chains around his legs and wrists hurt. They weren't tight, but not super loose. Loose enough that they rubbed his skin raw, and it had begun to lightly bleed a bright, glowing green multiple times. Often enough by now that he had a small layer of old, dull green ectoplasm staining the cuffs. The room was dark, incredibly dark, but he was able to see, if only due to his ghostly glow.

He lightly nudged a box near him. He had already tried using many of the items in the room to free himself. None worked. Danny had no clue as to the origins of the chains, how they were obtained and set up. They weren't Fenton chains. He'd know if they were. He knew Fenton designs like the back of his hand, and the lack of logo clued him in as well. It didn't seem like something from Vlad either. The lock was unfamiliar, and honestly, he couldn't even really find the lock. It seemed completely absent of one.

Danny had tried phasing out of them, so they obviously were meant for him and his ghost half. His human half couldn't phase out either. Danny had tried, he really had. He had tried everything it felt like.

The door opened, and he snapped his attention to his captor's silhouette as the light behind her filled up the walk-in closet before she flicked the light on. Danny blinked rapidly, the bright, intense ghostly glow of his eyes slowly fading as he adjusted to the new brightness of his surroundings, and he was left with what had been his company for the past what? Days? Weeks?

"I'm home," she announced, her tone chipper and happy. Paulina beamed at him, smiling brightly. Danny's face was blank. He felt too tired, too tired to even make the same old pleading request. Her smile turned into a light frown. "Ghost boy, aren't you going to ask me how my day was?" Danny flinched.

"How was your day?" his exhausted, weak voice asked quietly. Paulina smiled once more, and she moved to pull up a seat on a cushioned footstool that was already set up comfortably in front of the ghost boy for the new routine they had developed.

"Well, I got an A on my English paper," she began, and she paused. A silence fell over them, and Danny remembered that he was expected to speak.

"That's great," he replied, his voice still soft. Paulina stared at him expectantly. "That's great, sweetie." She smiled.

"And I got to see that weird goth cry again." Danny's heart got caught in his throat. Sam. "She's still upset over Fenton disappearing." Paulina's scoffish tone quickly changed as she began to justify herself. "But I mean, I totally get it, ya know? I'd probably be really upset too if one of my best friends, like Star or Kwan, disappeared like that. But she just had a meltdown during class because some guy in the new English book we were assigned was named Fenton. Mr. Lancer had to send her to the school therapist."

"I hope she's okay," Danny said quietly. Paulina frowned. He looked away. "You know I mean that platonically." He could feel her stare boring into him. "I love you, Paulina." He felt sick saying that, but saying that always made her lower her guard and lightened her mood.

"I love you too, ghost boy," she cooed softly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her stand up. He felt her lightly press her lips to his temple in a kiss. "I have to go help make dinner. I'll bring you up something, okay? We'll eat together, and I'll bring my laptop in so we can watch something too. It'll be a date."

God, what he would have given for a date with her months ago. Now the statement felt more like a threat. Danny supposed that being imprisoned by Paulina of all people shouldn't be the worst. After all, it could be much, much worst. He forced a smile.

"Sounds good," he lied. _I wanna go home. I'm not really a ghost, I'm still human. I have a family. They miss me._ Paulina smiled, and she stood.

"I'll be right back," she told him, and she left the room, turning off the light and closing the door behind her.

Danny's eyes glowed brightly to adjust to the change before they closed. He sighed heavily, leaning against the wall again. It could be his parents. Vlad. Valerie. The Guys in White. Any of them would be torturing him and conducting experiments. It could be much, much worse. Least Paulina regularly brought him food and did her best to keep him happy in some form in her closet. Subtract the chains, this is what he always wanted anyway.

Right?


End file.
